


Handcuffs = Vince's Understanding

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Fluff, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying out my chops on fluffy crack!fic.  It was a quick piece to write and I posted pretty much as is.  Let me know what you think.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs = Vince's Understanding

Hearing noises in the garage, Vince stopped by the worn door and peeked inside. He saw Dom cuffed to his workbench shirtless. He also noticed Brian didn’t have his shirt on either. He saw Brian stroking Dom’s head and talking to him in a low voice like he was calming him and showed him the key to the cuffs.

Vince knew the two were messing around but he didn’t know the commitment or seriousness until he saw Dom moving himself as close to Brian as the restraint allowed and got a kiss for his work. Vince decided to let them have their privacy and left the garage area.

An hour later Brian and Dom slunk into the house still wrapped around the other and Dom trying to cuff Brian’s wrists which Brian playfully kept from happening. Mia, Letty, and Leon were in the kitchen when they came in and Letty said, “Get a room.”

“I do have a room, any room.” Dom laughed as he caught one of Brian’s arms and eased the cuff on the wrist. He snapped the other to his own and laced their fingers together.

Brian found a free chair and sat on it backwards leaning against the back of it. Dom straddled the chair behind Brian and Letty glared. The two men ignored her and Dom said, “Anyone got a problem with us?”

“No. We’re good man.” Leon said.

Mia looked between them and went back to eating.

Letty said, “Handcuffs Dom?”

“Sure.” Dom squeezed Brian’s shoulder and kissed his neck.

Brian grinned and turned his head to the side so he could see Dom’s face and Dom kissed the corner of Brian’s mouth. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Dom said and then unlocked the cuffs.

Vince walked in after the cuffs fell to the floor and saw the two sitting on the same chair. He walked over and asked, “You two good?”

Dom looked at Vince and said, “Yeah we’re real good.”

Vince said, “Cool.”

The rest of the team just stared at the three as Vince and Brian fist bumped and Brian leaned back into Dom with an easygoing grin and Dom’s arm going around his waist.


End file.
